Ice Cream Cake
by seaside field
Summary: Pamor girl band Fairy Tail sudah tidak bisa diragukan lagi , mengisahkan cinta salah satu anggota Fairy Tail mempertahankan cinta yang ia bangun semenjak berada di koukou . "aku hanya memastikan bahwa hatimu ini masih untukku dan memastikan kau bangga memilikiku" NALU mini ff , oneshot, lill conflict , RnR


**SEASIDE FIELD'S OPUS**

**-ICE CREAM CAKE-**

**ONE SHOT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fairy Tail Belongs to Mashima Hiro**

**Pair: Natsu &amp; Lucy **

**Rating: T semi M **

Warning: Cerita ini ditulis kilat jadi mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan , OOC , Penggambaran kurang jelas, Author kurang jeli dan terjadi kesalahan pada pengetikan maupun EYD.

**Summary: **Pamor girl band Fairy Tail sudah tidak bisa diragukan lagi **, **mengisahkan cinta salah satu anggota Fairy Tail mempertahankan cinta yang ia bangun semenjak berada di koukou .

Seaside Field

Keringat begitu mudahnya turun dari pelipis menuju rahang tirus mereka. Kegiatan rutin untuk merawat bentuk tubuh mereka yang sangat melelahkan memang wajib untuk dilakukan. Ya , idola memang harus terus berlatih bukan?. Pun mereka terduduk sambil mengelap keringat.

"biar Juvia ambilkan air mineral" salah satu dari ketiga gadis yang berkeringat ini berjalan menuju sudut ruangan latihan dimana kaca lebar tertempel pada ketiga sudut ruangan. Juvia menunduk membuka Tas besar yang biasa ia bawa saat latihan, tempat air mineral diletakkan. Setelah mengambil air ia pun kembali menuju kedua temannya yang sedang terduduk menghadap kaca seraya mengelap keringat.

Gadis yang meyebut namanya adalah juvia menyerahkan air mineral kepada kedua temannya.

"terimakasih Juvia" ucap salah satu gadis berambut pirang, Juvia membalasnya dengan senyuman lalu duduk tepat di hadapan kedua temannya

"Erza bagaimana dengan persiapan pembuatan Music Video besok? Juvia tidak sabar ingin berhadapan dengan kamera!" ucap Juvia dengan mata bersinar

"hm, kurasa semuanya sudah matang setidaknya kita harus berlatih lagi agar meminimalisir kesalahan besok" Erza meminum minumannya pun hanya mengangguk angguk tanda setuju

"aku juga sudah tidak sabar" ucap lucy tersenyum lebar

"Juvia akan berusaha sebaik baiknya minna !" ucap juvia dengan mengepalkan salah satu tangannya

"ya kita semua harus berusaha" timpal Erza

"aku benar benar tak menyangka kita bisa mencapai ke titik ini" ucap lucy

"ya lucy, ini semua berkat kebersamaan kita" Erza merangkul bahu mulus lucy dan tersenyum sambil memejamkan matanya, ia hanya membayangkan karir yang ia bangun bersama teman temannya dari nol hingga mereka merasakan buah yang manis sekarang

"Juvia beruntung karena memiliki kalian semua minna" Juvia menopangkan kakinya dan memeluk teman temannya

"aku mencintai Fairy tail" ucap Lucy seraya memeluk Erza dan Juvia

Fairy Tail adalah salah satu girl band tersohor di jepang. Bukan bermodal penampilan saja , mereka adalah kolaborasi yang sempurna. Terdiri dari tiga orang sudahlah cukup.

Erza sang member pertama sekaligus leader selalu rutin memberikan semangat untuk anggotanya, kepribadiannya berwibawa dan ia adalah member yang memiliki karisma kuat. Aux cord adalah bagiannya, menyanyikan lirik dengan cepat adalah khas dan keahliannya. Jangan tanyakan pelafalan Erza ia sangat jarang melakukan kesalahan lafal.

Lucy sang member kedua memiliki senyuman yang paling manis diantara mereka bertiga. Menari adalah keahliannya, memainkan gerakan manis hingga acrobatic. Ia bahkan bisa membuat semua orang terpukau. Jika ia menari diatas stage , maka stage itu adalah miliknya. Ia adalah sumber keceriaan Fairy Tail sekaligus member yang memiliki emosi tinggi.

Juvia sang member ketiga tatapan yang bisa saja mengikat siapapun yang ia tatap. Suara yang ia miliki adalah yang terbaik dari mereka bertiga. Sama seperti dongeng putri duyung penguasa laut ia memiliki suara yang merdu hingga bisa membuat orang yang memdengarnya sampai terngiang ngiang. Meskipun ia cengeng ia lah yang memiliki rasa sayang yang paling besar kepada member lain.

Dan itulah ketiga anggota Fairy Tail yang siap menggemparkan siapa saja. Kolaborasi ketiga wanita berbadan indah dan keahlian khas. Bukan hanya menjual penampilan, bakat mereka adalah bukti nyata.

Seaside Field

Akhirnya tiba juga hari yang mereka tunggu tunggu, yaitu hari dimana music video ke tiga mereka akan dibuat hari ini. 'ICE CREAM CAKE' itulah judulnya , terdengar manis namun mereka akan membawakan menurut karakter mereka tersendiri

Terbalut pada kostum masing masing yang sangat sesuai dengan karakter mereka. Erza mengenakan kostum yang berbau casual , lucy mengenakan kostum elegannnya sementara juvia mengenakan kostum manisnya. Tentu saja kostum mereka masih menggunakan warna senada namun berbeda karakter, tak lupa kesan sexy yang menjadi kesan bagi mereka. Warna pastel adalah warna yang tepat.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk pembuatan music video hari ini, berlatarkan Bartender yang diisi pernak pernik manis berwarna coklat dan merah muda mereka pun memulai pembuatan music video mereka. Hanya dua kali pengulangan dan hasilnya "Perfect!" sang produser bertepuk tangan melambangkan ia puas dengan kerja ketiga gadis cantik di depannya

"hari ini kalian bisa istirahat" ucap sang manager yaitu loke

"ah senangnya! Ayo kita pergi makan minna!" ucap juvia menggandeng lucy dan erza

"ide bagus" jawab erza

"maaf aku tidak bisa, aku ada janji" lucy menatap juvia dengan tatapan minta maafnya

"pasti kau ingin bertemu pinky itu kan lucy" erza tersenyum jail pada lucy

"eh" lucy menjawabnya hanya dengan senyum kecil

"yah sayang sekali, kalau begitu besok kita akan sarapan bersama di asrama!" jawab juvia asal

"setiap hari kita makan bersama juvia" timpal erza

"hm, sebagai permintaan maaf besok akan kubuatkan sarapan, bagaimana?" lucy tersenyum pada erza dan juvia

"yey! Akan kupegang janjimu lucy" juvia menjawab kegirangan

Seaside Field

Waktu menunjukan hari ini sudah mulai sore. Lucy berdiri di samping mesin cola , ia sekarang berada di taman kota sesuai janjinya pada seseorang. Harap harap cemas jika ada yang mengetahui identitasnya. Siapa sangka penampilannya yang saat ini mengenakan _beanie hat_ yang cukup untuk menutupi rambut indah khasnya_ , _mantel tebal dengan motif bunga dan celana hanya mengenakan sepatu high tops shoes bermerek dengan warna merah. Tak lupa dengan kacamata hitamnya yang bertengger diatas hidung mungilnya

"huh lama sekali" lucy terus menerus mengecek handphone nya

"ice cream?" seseorang memeluknya dari belakang dan tangannya membawa sebuah eskrim cone vanila yang terlihat bahwa ujungnya sudah dijilat

"natsu, belajarlah tepat waktu!" lucy mengembungkan pipi nya

"maaf aku tadi memiliki sedikit masalah dijalan" ucap natsu dengan cengiran khasnya

"kenapa kau memberiku ice cream yang sudah menjadi bekasmu?" lucy menatap eskrim di tangan natsu itu dengan tatapan aneh, tentu saja posisinya masih sama dengan tadi

"sebenarnya aku beli dua , tapi sudah kumakan satu dan aku masih ingin lagi jadi..." natsu sengaja tak melanjutkan kata katanya

Lucy melepaskan pelukan natsu lalu mengambil eskrim tersebut

"baiklah terimakasih, tapi kau akan mendapat hukuman pink" lucy menggandeng tangan natsu erat , sementara natsu hanya tersenyum lebar

"ayo kita duduk disana" ucap natsu menunjuk salah satu bangku yang berada dekat dengan danau kecil di taman

"hm!" lucy mengangguk semangat lalu duduk pada bangku tersebut

Kegiatan lucy bukan hanya duduk tapi ia juga mulai menjilat eskrimnya

"bagaimana harimu luce?" lucy tidak menjawab, ia hanya menjilati eskrim nya

"apakah pembuatan music videomu lancar?" lucy tetap sibuk menjulati eskrim

Astaga baru ia sadari , gerakan lucy saat menjilat eskrim sangatlah menawan. Gerakan lidahnya, bibir merah nya , dan warna eskrim yang berwarna putih bahkan eskrim itu mencair menuju jemari lucy

Astaga natsu kau akan gila

"luce" natsu menjauhkan eskrim itu lalu ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir lucy jarak pun semakin tipis. Namun tidak secepat itu , lucy menutupi bibir natsu yang hendak menciumnya.

"tidak ada ciuman hari ini" kata lucy tersenyum licik

"eh?! Kenapa?!" lantas natsu terkejut dengan jawaban lucy

"ini hukumanmu bodoh" astaga , hukuman ini benar benar akan menyiksanya hari ini

"luce kumohon sekali saja" ucap natsu memohon

"sekali tidak , tetap tidak!" lucy melanjutkan kegiatannya

Natsu yang mendengarnya langsung melipat tangannya didepan dada sambil melihat kearah lawan dari lucy , tentu saja ia marah dengan hukuman yang harus ia terima ini

"hahaha pinky , kau marah!" lucy mencubit pipi natsu dengan keras

"hm" natsu hanya mengguman, lucy berpikir bahwa natsu sang kekasih benar benar lucu dengan muka seperti ini. Siapa sangka seorang seperti natsu yang memiliki posisi manager utama di perusahaan ayahnya memiliki sifat kekanak kanakan.

"jangan kira hanya dengan begitu, aku menarik kata kataku natsu" lucy memakan habis eskrimnya

"kalau begitu aku pulang saja" natsu berdiri dan hendak melangkah

"eh!" lucy memegang tangan natsu agar tidak pergi, sementara natsu hanya tersenyum menaang

"baiklah baiklah kau boleh!" ucap lucy dengan cepat

Tanpa fikir panjang natsu mencium perlahan bibir peach lucy yang indah

"aku hanya memastikan bahwa hatimu ini masih untukku luce dan memastikan kau bangga memilikiku" ucap natsu dan tersenyum kecil

"tentu saja!" jawab lucy dengan rona kemerahannya

Waktu mereka habiskan berdua hingga larut padahal hanya berbincang bincang namun itu sudah cukup untuk melepas rindu diantara mereka, dan natsu harus bertanggung jawab mengantar lucy menuju asramanya. Ia tak ingin sang erza menggorok lehernya karena telat memulangkan lucy. Natsu mengemudi dengan tenang dan sesekali menatap lucy yang sedang memandang jalanan sungguh gadis ini sangat manis

"terimakasih untuk hari ini natsu" lucy tersenyum manis lalu mengecup pipi natsu sekilas dan bergegas turun dari mobilny diikuti natsu yang turun

"ya tentu lu-" tiba tiba natsu menghentikan kata katanya

"lucy sudah , ayo kita masuk! Dan kau natsu mulai sekarang jauhi lucy!" ucap erza sontak membuat lucy dan natsu terkejut

"lucy ayo" juvia menggandeng lucy masuk dalam asrama

"tunggu, erza juvia ada apa?!" lucy mencoba memastikan

"natsu, dia pembohong!" tuding erza pada natsu

"dia bertunangan dengan seorang gadis! Seminggu yang lalu!" ucap juvia mengeratkan gandengannya pada lucy

Sontak lucy yang mendengarnya menatap natsu tidak percaya, lucy melepaskan genggaman juvia

"benarkah itu natsu.." lucy mendongak menatap natsu

"luce itu benar tapi ini bukan keinginanku , maafkan-" sebuah tamparan melekat pada pipi natsu

"kau, brengsek! " lucy berlari menuju kamarnya yang berada di asrama tanpa memperdulikan air mata yang sudah mengalir

"maaf, aku benar benar tidak mermaksud untuk menyakitinya" ucap natsu menatap erza dan juvia bergantian

"jika kau menyakiti lucy itu artinya kau juga menyakiti kami, gampang sekali kau merobohkan cinta kalian yang sudah 5 tahun kalian bangun!" erza mencengkram kerah natsu

"e.. erza sudah" juvia menarik lengan erza

Tanpa jawaban erza menarik juvia masuk kedalam asrama

"luce" natsu hanya mengguman menatap kamar lantai tiga asrama lalu bergegas pulang, ia akan menyelesaikan masalahnya besok

Lucy yang mendengar berita itu sungguh tidak bisa di pungkiri bahwa hatinya sangat sakit saat ini. layaknya seorang yang depresi, lucy mengacak semua barang barang di kamarnya. Ia hanya menangis tanpa mengeluarkan suaranya

"lucy tenanglah, maafkan kami " erza dan juvia memeluk lucy

"juvia juga baru tahu tadi lucy" sambung juvia

"hiks" lucy memeluk kedua sahabatnya dengan erat

"tenang lucy, ada kami" suara hangat erza menenangkan hatinya saat ini

Sungguh lucy tak habis fikir cintanya bersama natsu semenjak bersekolah di Koukou harus berhenti saat ini, natsu yang ia kenal selalu ceria dan tidak pernah bohong, ia selalu melindunginya dan yang menjadi penyemangatnya adalah seorang natsu. Tapi kenyataan kini berkata bahwa natsu sudah berbeda

Lucy tertidur di pelukan juvia dan erza, juvia dan erza lah yang membantu lucy bangkit .

Seaside Field

"ohayou lucy" erza mengusap pelan rambut lucy

"hm" lucy terbangun tentunya dengan wajah sembab

"ohayou lucy! Juvia ingin menagih janji kemarin!" juvia memeluk pinggang ramping lucy, mereka masih berada diatas ranjang yang biasa dipakai lucy

"ah ohayou" lucy mencoba tersenyum dihadapan juvia dan erza

"lucy kau tidak lupa kan janji lucy pada juvia kemarin?" juvia tersenyum yang membuat siapa saja ikut terbawa dengan senyuman juvia

"ah ya, tentu saja juvia. Kalian ingin makan apa?" lucy berdiri dan berjalan menuju dapur

"sanwich!" ucap juvia semangat

"ide bagus" sambung erza

"baiklah kalian tunggu sebentar" lucy membuka kulkas dan mengambil beberapa bahan

"biar juvia bantu!" juvia mulai mencuci beberapa selada dan dengan ide jailnya ia mencipratkan pada lucy dan erza yang sedang memotong daging

"juvia!" lucy mencubit gemas juvia sementara erza menatap juvia horor lalu menggelitik juvia

"ahahaha juvia ampun!" juvia tertawa sampai tak sadar ia tertunduk pada meja dan menindihi saus mayonnaise sehingga wajahnya terkena mayonnaise

"astaga juvia lihat dirimu!" erza menghadapkan juvia ke kaca lantas juvia terkejut dingan rupa dihadapannya

"ahahahhahaha" mereka bertiga tertawa lepas disatu sisi erza dan juvia bersyukur lucy bisa terhibur atas tingkah juvia ini

Membuat sandwich adalah kesukaan lucy, ia bisa membuat hanya dengan waktu kurang dari delapan menit

"ittadakimasu!" juvia mulai memakan sandwich nya

"erza apa acara kita hari ini?" lucy menatap erza yang sedang menghayati rasa sandwich tersebut

"seperti biasa, latihan menari" kata erza lucy yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk mengerti

Selepas sarapan mereka melakukan rutinitas biasa seperti membersihkan asrama lalu mandi dan merias diri

"ayo kita ke studio dance!" juvia menggandeng erza dan lucy

"tenanglah juvia studio hanya berada di sebrang" sahut erza

"hum" lucy tersenyum

Ketiga gadis ini keluar dari asrama lalu hendak menyebrang menuju studio

"ah kalian duluan saja" lucy membenahi tali sepatunya sementara kedua temannya menyebrang tanpa menunggulucy

Seusai menali langkahnya dihadang oleh seseorang yang ia kenal

"luce" natsu menatap lucy dengan senyum seperti biasanya

"mau apa kau!" ucap lucy sinis

"kumohon aku butuh waktu sedikit" ucap natsu memohon

"semuanya adalah omong kosong" lucy mendorong natsu sementara natsu menggenggam tangan lucy

"kumohon, agar kau bisa tenang, dan aku yakin ini adalah salah paham" kata natsu meyakinkan

"baiklah tolong jelaskan yang dikatakan erza dan juvia adalah bohong" ucap lucy

"i.. itu benar aku memang di tunangkan" jawab natsu gugup

"brengsek ka-" caci lucy terpotong

"tapi! Kau harus tau apa alasannya luce , kau harus sadar kenapa aku dijodohkan" ucap natsu menggandeng lucy menuju mobilnya dan mendudukkan lucy pada bangku sebelahnya

"kau mau bawa aku kemana!" lucy mencoba memberontak

" aku tidak ingin ada paparazi mengetahui kau berpacaran" jawab natsu duduk di bangku kemudi

"apa maksudmu? Apa hubungannya dengan paparazi!" lucy menatap natsu dengan tatapan benci

"kaulah yang tidak menginginkannya kan luce" natsu men starter mobilnya dan menjalankan perlahan

"huh?" lucy menjawab malas

"kau yang tidak ingin mengakui keberadaanku didepan publik, itulah yang membuatku untuk tidak membawamu bertemu dengan ayahku" lucy terkejut dengan perkataan natsu, memang benar begitulah dia

"n..natsu" lucy menghadapkan dirinya pada lucy

" aku hanya bisa menahannya luce, mungkin kau tidak bangga berpacaran dengan lelaki sepertiku. Sehingga itulah yang membuatmu malu jika mengakuinya kan" natsu menjalankan mobilnya pada rute yang biasa ia lewati

"maafkan aku natsu! Bukan begitu maksudku" air mata lucy tumpah mengetahui alasan yang sebenarnya

Natsu menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan pekarangan rumahnya

"ini keputusanmu, jika kau ingin bertemu ayahku atau putar balik , kau tidak perlu mengaku pada dunia. Cukup katakan pada ayahku" natsu menatap lucy

"tentu saja bertemu dengan tuan igneel!" lucy segera turun dari mobilnya

Kenyataan bahwa tuan igneel kini terbaring sakit, dan keinginannya adalah agar natsu bisa mendapatkan wanita yang tepat

"paman igneel, aku lucy dan aku adalah kekasih natsu yang sebenarnya!" lucy menatap tuan igneel yang terduduk di ranjangnya dan ia berkata tanpa ragu

"lucy? Sepertinya tidak asing" jawab tuan igneel , jujur saja kamar tuan igneel sangat minim cahaya jadi ia hanya samar samar melihat wajah lucy

"dia anggota Fairy Tail ayah" natsu membuka kelambu yang membiarkan cahaya menerobos masuk

"astaga kau adalah lucy heartfilia?" ucap tuan igneel

"i..iya dan aku kemari ingin menegaskan bahwa, aku dan natsu sudah berpacaran selama 5 tahun dan aku datang kemari untuk melamarnya!" ucap lucy tegas membuat natsu sedikit terkejut

"kau benar benar mirip ibumu" jawab tuan igneel

"eh?!" lucy terkejut bahwa tuan igneel mengenal mendiam ibunya

"anda mengenal ibuku?" tanya lucy ragu

"ya tentu saja, dia adalah sahabatku dulu, dan jawaban atas lamaranmu berada di tangan anakku nona heartfilia" akhirnya tuan igneel menghadapkan dirinya pada lucy

Oh rupanya benar benar mirip dengan natsu, ya tentu saja ayah dan anak

"tentu saja aku menerimanya ayah! Kau harus batalkan janjimu pada lisanna" ucap natsu jengkel

Sang ayah pun hanya tersenyum lebar ,

"sebenarnya lisanna sudah menolaknya terlebih dahulu karena alasan ia sudah punya kekasih" jawab ayahnya , lucy yang mendengarnya mengembangkan senyumnya

"nona heartfilia kau harus segera bertunangan dengan igneel kecilku!" tuan igneel pun mengacak rambut lucy perlahan

"hm, terimakasih tuan igneel" lucy tersenyum senang dan tanpa sadar ia memeluk tuan igneel

"panggil saja ayah" ucapnya sambil menepuk kepala lucy

"eh" lucy baru sadar dengan aksinya ini lantas ia melepaskan pelukannya

"kalau begitu ayah aku harus pamit terlebih dahulu karena aku ada latihan" lucy membungkuk hormat

"aku pergi dulu ayah" natsu menggandeng lucy keluar

"anak itu seleranya benar benar sama sepertiku" igneel mengenang masa lalunya

Seaside field

Natsu dan lucy berada dalam perjalanan menuju dancing studio

"kau berhutang penjelasan pada erza dan juvia " ucap lucy tersenyum

"kurasa aku harus menerima pukulan erza lagi"

"ahahaha" lucy tertawa mendengar jawaban natsu

Sesampainya di studio natsu harus segera bergegas menuju kantor

"lucy sampaikan salam pada erza dan juvia untuk penjelasannya apa perlu kuadakan makan malam?" tanya natsu menatap horor studio

"hm, kurasa begitu, aku pergi dulu natsu" lucy mengecup pelan bibir natsu

"baiklah, ah ingat. Sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi milikku seutuhnya luce"natsu tersenyum bangga

"ya, tentu saja!" lucy tersenyum senang

Maafkan jika banyak terjadi kesalahan, jika inginada kelanjutan bisa klik review , maaf jika ada typo bertebaran

Tolong kritik dan sarannya minna


End file.
